clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Melancholy Island
(Ignore Leaders and read, Sorry for interrupting). The perfect place for sadness and depression, And 10% of happiness and darkness, And rarely parties happen at this place, And 99% of all penguins, Puffles and other lifeforms like plants suffer from depression. Unfortunately, this is the place for many Penguin Drug Smugglers, Which is also one of the reasons this is the saddest places, Along with mafias, Animal destruction and many murders. Sad isn't it? I am so sorry to all penguins who have to suffer living at this place, But is also an attraction. Note this place has the most of bedroom pop artists/bands and it's music is relaxing. This island is located 50 miles away south of UnitedTerra. It is also bordered by the "LeeLee Islands", Islands in which are part of the island. There underground tunnels that take you In fast elevator-like transportations to it's second island. Their exist four islands , Haniver, Cranoad, Fukuka and Zaragi, And all have only 1 city! It's Discovery/Story Melancholy Island was discovered in 1889, By UnitedTerran ship captain, Frank Joseph IIFrank Joseph Jr. and his crew of 21 penguin sailors. The adventure was first brought up by Stevenson when a lone penguin gave it to him, While walking the street. It was the shape of a giant mushroom, And is 50 miles away from UnitedTerra. After packing up everything, Gregory and his crewmen ventured in to the deepness of the fogginess, but before they went they put numbers on their arm to number them. Soon after a day/24 hours, They saw a shape of a giant mushroom in the seas to nowhere. Soon, After the fog moved away, The crew saw it. The captain was happy, And soon, 8 members stay on board to protect the ship and it's surroundings and had plenty of weapons The other 13, Including Gregory himself, Went into an expedition into the lost island of Melancholy Island. It looked like something out of a dinosaur movie but with non-extinct animals and their were tribes of experimental penguins and after four hours of exploring they went back home. The Island's end In 1978, Penguin news stations around said that a meteor is about to hit an island wiping out it's mass living flora and lifeforms and many penguins went outside and saw the meteor hitting the island and soon, A mushroom cloud was formed and soon, The waves became bigger but soon, fell down to normal size and no island was wiped by the waves. 2001 - It's First City In May 21, 2001, It's first city was built, And new animals were transported their, From zoos and aquariums, That were ready to go to their natural environment. The first 10,000 penguins came to live, Along with puffles. Mushroom War But after a three-year war, AKA the Mushroom war was planned by an organization by Mafias and Drug Smugglers. After this, Melancholy Island won the war, And two more cities were created but the president, Armando "Atruj7" Trujillo, Said that a plentiful of mafias and drug smugglers are still around here and soon planned a Maximum prison for these evil penguins, And half of them were caught. Those thugs were hyped on "Mushroom Dope", A type of drug that makes penguin incredibly high with their eyes becoming rainbow colors and tripping/hallucinating. Basically a higher version of chewing tobacco. What is a Mushroom Dope? A Mushroom Dope appear as bags, All rapped up and are sold by drug dealers and mafias, That contains crunched up pieces of Mushrooms and are powdered by "Drug Glitter", A type of powder that is made from cannabis, And has a touch of Chewing tobacco stuffed in the mushrooms. Culture It's culture is filled with Emo Penguins who listen to hard metal, Screamo and black-metal music. But that was in 2001, But then in 2010, Bedroom Pop and Hip-Hop after the band Pufflez made a album based on Melancholy Island. The culture of Melancholy Island is also filled with happy penguins and have normal cities, And every penguin drinks coffee in the morning and eat some fish, Then lunch and after dinner. Terrain The cities are in gigantic valleys while most of the outer terrains are mountains, forests, Jungles and wetlands, And interestly, Coastal Beaches and coasts! Royal Anthem Lyrics here: Oh joy's arise The sun has come again to hold you Sailing out the doldrums of the whole week The polyphonic prairies here, it's all around you It's all around you, out here And if the whole world is crashing down Fall through space out of mind again Where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising Blows all the shadows far away The falling alcohol empire, is here to hold you Rolling out and haunted 'til it sleeps Little memories, marching on Your little feet, working the machine Will it spin, will it soar My little dream, working the machine Soon like… Soon like a wave that pass will fall And closing in on you they're going on Little memories Your little feet, working the machine Will it spin, will it soar My little dream, working the machine Soon like a wave that pass will fall And closing in on you they're going on Anthem (Normal) This anthem appears at parties and racing/games. Lyrics: Up on the melancholy hills There's are plastic trees Are you here with me Just looking out on the day Of another dream Well you can't get what you want But you can get me So let's set out to sea 'Cause you are my medicine When you're close to me When you're close to me So call in the submarines 'Round the world will go Does anybody know her If we're looking out on the day Of another dream If you… If you can't get what you want Then you come with me Up on melancholy hill Sits a manatee Just looking out for the day When you're close to me When you're close to me When you're close to me Cities Quariso City - Quariso City is one BIG city. It is inhabited by 6 million penguins. TBA All in All The island is happy and sad today, That had a great and tragic pass, Since 1889 and 2001, Including the wars. Category:Cities Category:Islands Category:Countries